looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Red Riding Rabbit
Little Red Riding Rabbit is a 1944 Merrie Melodies short directed by Friz Freleng. Plot Little Red Riding Hood is depicted as a typical teenage girl from the 1940s, a "bobby soxer" with an extremely loud and grating voice (inspired by screen/radio comedienne Cass Daley, provided by Bea Benaderet). After she sings the first verse of "Five O'Clock Whistle" in the opening to establish this fact, Bugs Bunny pops out of her basket to ask where she's going. She replies that she's going to "bring a little bunny rabbit to my Grandma's. Ta HAVE, see?http://lyricsplayground.com/alpha/songs/f/fiveoclockwhistle.shtml The wolf switches a "Shortcut to Grandma's" sign, so that Red has to go through a long mountain path, while the wolf uses the real shortcut, a few short steps to the house. Seeing a note on the door that Grandma isn't home (a Rosie the Riveter type who's working the "swing shift" at Lockheed), the wolf sneaks inside and dresses like Grandma, only to find that a bunch of other wolves are similarly dressed and waiting in the bed for Red! The wolf (voiced by Billy Bletcher) growls for the others to "COME ON! COME ON! take a powder, this is MY racket!" and the other wolves leave muttering to themselves, and then a small wolf leaves from under the pillow (this gag will be repeated in Little Red Rodent Hood). Once in bed, the wolf waits for Red to come to the door. But in a twist, the wolf isn't interested in eating Red, but rather the rabbit she brought with her. The wolf quickly shuffles Red out the door and tries looking for Bugs. Bugs, however, gets the better of the wolf and runs around the house, being 'chased' by the wolf. Along the way, Bugs subjects the wolf to the famous lots-of-doors in-and-out routine (which will be repeated in Buccaneer Bunny and A Bird in a Guilty Cage). The wolf, however, is constantly interrupted by Red, who continues asking the questions from the story, such as "That's an awfully big nose for you – ta HAVE." The wolf finally corners Bugs, but Bugs imitates the wolf's every action even when the wolf keeps telling Bugs to stop. After eluding the wolf by distracting him into singing "Put on Your Old Gray Bonnet (With the Blue Ribbons on It)", Bugs gets a glowing coal from the fireplace and sends the wolf to the ceiling by scorching his backside. When the wolf comes down, Bugs has a large shovelful of coals waiting to scorch the wolf. However, the wolf manages to catch his feet on the ends of two benches just in time, doing the "splits", facing the camera. Instead of simply kicking one of the benches away, Bugs proceeds to dump heavy weights into the wolf's arms. After clearing out just about everything in the house (except the kitchen sink), Bugs is about to apply the coup de grace on the wolf, by placing an olive branch on top of the mass of junk and furniture the wolf is holding, when Red comes back in, bellowing "Hey, GRANDMA!" (by now, Red had already commented on the wolf's big eyes, ears and nose, and his sharp teeth, one wonders what she was planning to ask next). By now, even Bugs has gotten sick of Red's interruptions, prompting himself to say, "I'll do it, but I'll probably hate myself in the morning." He descends the ladder, out of frame, there's a shuffling of the furniture... and now RED is the one desperately trying to avoid getting scorched (doing the "splits" in her dress, but modestly facing away from the camera), while Bugs and the wolf, arms around each other's shoulders, share a carrot and self-satisfied looks, and await the inevitable. Legacy This cartoon's incarnation of Red Riding Hood is perhaps the most well-known of all the other Red Riding Hoods that appear in the Looney Tunes franchise, hence this version of Red had made more appearances in later productions: * Red returns as a guest character among the crowds cheering for the Looney Tunes' Toon Squad at the end of the basketball game in the 1996 movie Space Jam * In an episode of The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries, ("It's a Plaid, Plaid, Plaid, Plaid World") Red appears as a character called "Myopia". Her voice, performed by Tress MacNeille, is just as shrill as the original, but now with a distinct Scottish burr. Her name is an ironic misnomer, as she suffers not from nearsightedness, but colorblindness. Notes * It is a sendup of the "Little Red Riding Hood" story. * It is the first cartoon in which Mel Blanc received a voice credit. * This short is ranked #39 in The 50 Greatest Cartoons by members of the animation field.The 50 Greatest Cartoons, Turner Publishing Inc., pg. 156-157 * While the USA Turner 1995 dubbed version print retains the original Merrie Melodies ending music cue, the EU Turner 1995 dubbed version print replaces the original Merrie Melodies ending music cue with the 1939-1941 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. * The copyright was renewed in 1972. Availability * VHS - Viddy-Oh! For Kids Cartoon Festivals: Bugs Bunny Cartoon Festival Featuring "Little Red Riding Rabbit" * VHS, LaserDisc - Cartoon Moviestars: Bugs and Daffy: The Wartime Cartoons * LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 1, Side 6: Friz Freleng * VHS - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes, Vol. 6: Friz Freleng * DVD - Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 2, Disc One (Remastered with DVNR) * Blu-ray, DVD - Looney Tunes Platinum Collection: Volume 3, Disc One (Remastered without DVNR) * Blu-ray - Thank Your Lucky Stars (added as a bonus) * DVD - Looney Tunes Parodies Collection (Remastered without DVNR) References External Links * "Little Red Riding Rabbit" at SuperCartoons.net * "Little Red Riding Rabbit" at B99.TV Category:Bugs Bunny Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Friz Freleng Category:Merrie Melodies Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1944 Category:Little Red Riding Hood Cartoons Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons with layouts by Owen Fitzgerald Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons produced by Leon Schlesinger Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package Category:The Big Bad Wolf Cartoons